ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Episode 5 - The Empire Strikes Back (Julian14bernardino Style)
Julian14bernardino's Movie-Spoof of "Star Wars Episode 5 - The Empire Strikes Back Cast * Luke Skywalker - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Darth Vader - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * Princess Leia - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Han Solo - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Chewbacca - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Ben Kenobi - Shifu Hoffman (Kung Fu Panda) * C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) * Stormtroopers - Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) * Lando Calrissian - Mr. Dumpty (Babes in Toyland) * Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) * Boba Fett - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Wampa - Jano (Rayman 2: Revolution) * and more Movie Used: *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) Footage Disney Footage *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Frozen (2013) *The Rescuers (1977) Dreamworks Footage *Kung Fu Panda MGM Footage *Babes in Toyland (1997) Rayman Footage *Rayman 2: Revolution (Aatu90's Version) Quotes Quote 1 *is stranded out in a harsh snowstorm. *Shifu Hoffman: comes out of nowhere Hiro. Hiro! *Hiro Hamada: weakly Shifu? *Shifu Hoffman: You will go to the Dagobah system. Hiro Hamada: Dagobah system? *Shifu Hoffman: There you will learn from Olaf, the Jedi Master who instructed me. Quote 2 *the Super Star Destroyer Executor, Captain Barnaby Crookedman reports to Admiral Ben Ravencroft. *Barnaby Crookedman: Admiral! *Ben Ravencroft: Yes, Captain? *Barnaby Crookedman: I think we've got something, sir. The report is only a fragment, from a probe droid in the Hoth system, but it's the best lead we have. *Ben Ravencroft: impatient We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy. I want proof, not leads. *Barnaby Crookedman: The visuals indicate life readings. *Ben Ravencroft: It could mean anything! If we followed up every lead... *Barnaby Crookedman: But sir, the Hoth system is supposed to be devoid of human forms. *Yokai: the two officers after hearing their conversation You've found something? *Barnaby Crookedman: Yes, my Lord. Yokai the location of the power generator on Hoth *Yokai: That's it. The Rebels are there. *Ben Ravencroft: annoyed My Lord, there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers. It could be... *Yokai: That is the system! And I am sure Hamada is with them. Set your course for the Hoth system!! to General Judge Frollo General Judge Frollo, prepare your men!! Quote 3 *emerges from an egg-like meditation chamber to receive a report from General Judge Frollo. *Yokai: What is it, General? *Judge Frollo: My Lord, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed. Com-Scan has detected an energy field protecting an area of the sixth planet of the Hoth system. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment. *Yokai: Angrily The Rebels are alerted to our presence. Ben Ravencroft came out of lightspeed too close to the system. *Judge Frollo: He felt surprise was wiser– *Yokai: He is as clumsy as he is stupid. General, prepare your troops for a surface attack. *Judge Frollo: Yes, my Lord. and leaves quickly *turns to a nearby screen and calls up Ben Ravencroft and Barnaby Crookedman. *Barnaby Crookedman: Lord Yokai, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed and we're preparing to– choking *Yokai: You have failed me for the last time, Admiral. Ben Ravencroft. *Ben Ravencroft: nervously Yes, my Lord. *Yokai: Make ready to land our troops beyond their energy field, then deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off the system. You are in command now, Barnaby Crookedman. *Ben Ravencroft: a dead Ozzel collapse Thank you, Lord Yokai. Quote 4 *Yokai: before Prince Hans's hologram What is thy bidding, my master? *Prince Hans: There is a great disturbance in the Force. *Yokai: I have felt it. *Prince Hans: We have a new enemy. The young Rebel who destroyed the Death Star. I have no doubt this boy is the offspring of Kristoff. *Yokai: How is that possible? *Prince Hans: Search your feelings, Lord Vader. You will know it to be true. He could destroy us. *Yokai: He's just a boy. Obi-Wan can no longer help him. *Prince Hans: The Force is strong with him. The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi. *Yokai: If he could be turned, he would become a powerful ally. *Prince Hans: intrigued Yes... He would be a great asset. Can it be done? *Yokai: He will join us or die, master. Quote 5 *sees his X-Wing is about to sink into the bog *Hiro Hamada: Oh, no! We'll never get it out now! *Olaf: So certain, are you? Always with you, what cannot be done. Hear you nothing that I say? *Hiro Hamada: Master, moving stones around is one thing, but this is... totally different! *Olaf: No! No different! Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned. *Hiro Hamada: All right, I'll give it a try. *Olaf: No! Try not. Do... or do not. There is no try. *tries to use the Force to levitate his X-Wing out of the bog, but fails in his attempt, then gives up. *Hiro Hamada: I can't. It's too big. *Olaf: Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hmm? Hmm. And well you should not. For my ally is the Force, and a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter. You must feel the Force around you; here, between you, me, the tree, the rock, everywhere, yes. Even between the land and the ship. *Hiro Hamada: You want the impossible. Olaf use the Force to levitate the X-Wing out of the bog and gets flustered when he does it I don't... I don't believe it! *Olaf: That is why you fail. Quote 6 *Olaf: Luke! You must complete the training. *Hiro Hamada: I can't keep the vision out of my head. They're my friends. I've gotta help them. *Olaf: You must not go! *Hiro Hamada: But Tadashi and Honey Lemon will die if I don't. *Shifu Hoffman: You don't know that. in spirit Even Olaf cannot see their fate. *Hiro Hamada: But I can help them! I feel the Force. *Shifu Hoffman: But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you, when you will be tempted by the Dark Side of the Force. *Olaf: Yes, yes! To Shifu you listen. The cave! Remember your failure at the cave! *Hiro Hamada: But I've learned so much since then. Master Olaf, I promise to return and finish what I've begun. You have my word. *Shifu Hoffman: It is you and your abilities the Emperor wants. That is why your friends are made to suffer. *Hiro Hamada: That's why I have to go. *Shifu Hoffman: Hiro, I don't want to lose you to Prince Hans the way I lost Yokai. *Hiro Hamada: You won't. *Olaf: Stopped they must be. On this all depends. Only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the Force as his ally will conquer Vader and his Emperor. If you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path as Vader did, you will become an agent of evil. *Shifu Hoffman: Patience! *Hiro Hamada: And sacrifice Tadashi and Honey Lemon? *Olaf: If you honor what they fight for, yes. *Shifu Hoffman: If you choose to face Vader, you will do it alone. I cannot interfere. *Hiro Hamada: I understand. Sven, fire up the converters. *Shifu Hoffman: Hiro. Don't give in to hate. That leads to the Dark Side. *Olaf: Strong is Yokai. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can. *Hiro Hamada: I will and I'll return. I promise. off with X-Wing *Olaf: Told you I did. Reckless is he. Now matters are worse. *Shifu Hoffman: That boy is our last hope. *Olaf: No. There is another. Quote 7 *Yokai: You may take Captain Hamada to Shere Khan after I have Hamada. *Mr. Snoops: He's no good to me dead. *Yokai: He will not be permanently damaged. *Mr. Dumpty: Lord Yokai, what about Honey Lemon and Fred? *Yokai: They must never again leave this city. *Mr. Dumpty: angry That was never a condition of our agreement, nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter! *Yokai: Perhaps you think you are being treated unfairly? *Mr. Dumpty: pauses No. *Yokai: Good. It would be unfortunate if I have to leave a garrison here. *Mr. Dumpty his breath This deal is getting worse all the time. Quote 8 *kisses Honey Lemon and is taken by Arendelle and Weselton guards and humans to the carbon-freezing chamber. *Honey Lemon: I love you. *Tadashi Hamada: I know. Quote 9 *has just cut off Hiro's right hand, which has his lightsaber *Yokai: There is no escape! Don't make me destroy you. Hiro, you do not yet realize your importance. You've only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. You must be that little Jedi brat who was taught how to become a Jedi. It's simply incredible. *Hiro Hamada: angrily I'll never join you! *Yokai: I think that's the worst thing I've ever heard. Shifu never told you what happened to your father. *Hiro Hamada: He told me enough. He told me you killed him. *Yokai: No... I am your father. *Hiro Hamada: shocked No. No. I failed, guys. I'm sorry I failed. *Yokai: Have you been fighting me your whole life, only to fail now? How marvellous. *Hiro Hamada: NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!!! *Yokai: (Brain's voice) Yes! Hiro, are you still trying to win? Good heavens. You've got an overdeveloped sense of vengeance. It is your destiny. Join me, or else your overdeveloped sense of vengeance will get you into trouble someday. Come with me. It is the only way. lets go of the projection and falls into the shaft in Rayman's voice from Rayman 2: Revolution (Aatu90's Version) from the Crow's Nest Final Battle Quote 10 *Mr. Dumpty: Luke, we're ready for take off. *Hiro Hamada: Good luck, Mr. Dumpty. *Mr. Dumpty: When we find Shere Khan and Mr. Snoops, we'll contact you. *Hiro Hamada: I'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine. *Mr. Dumpty: Honey Lemon Princess, we'll find Tadashi. I promise. *Hiro Hamada: Fred, I'll be waiting for your signal. Take care you two and may the Force be with you. Soundtrack *1. 20th Century Fox Fanfare with CinemaScope Extension (Alfred Newman, 1954) *2. Main Title/The Imperial Probe (Extended Version) *3. Luke's Escape *4. Luke's Rescue *5. The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) *6. The Battle in the Snow *7. Luke's First Crash *8. The Rebels Escape Again *9. The Asteroid Field *10. Yoda's Theme *11. Han Solo and the Princess *12. The Training of a Jedi Knight *13. The Magic Tree *14. Yoda and the Force *15. City in the Clouds *16. Lando's Palace *17. The Duel *18. Hyperspace *19. Finale/End Credits *20. Drawing the Battle Lines/Leia's Instructions *21. Attack Position *22. Crash Landing *23. Carbon Freeze/Luke Pursues the Captives/Departure of Boba Fett *24. Losing a Hand *25. Ewok Celebration (Film Version)/End Titles (Film Version) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/index.asp sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wva *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wva *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit5.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *LSwall02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash 5.wav *Saberblk.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Spin clash.wav *3 clash 2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia *This will use the Original Unaltered Empire Strikes Back audio and footage throughout the entire fifth movie. *Hiro's lightsaber will be light blue, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire fifth movie. *Yokai's lightsaber will be red, and will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire fifth movie. *When Yokai tells Hiro to join and will complete his training, he'll say a new line 'You must be that little Jedi brat who was taught how to become a Jedi. It's simply incredible.', and when Hiro says that he will not join his enemy, Yokai will say 'I think that's the worst thing I've ever heard.'. Yokai tells Hiro that Shifu Hoffman never told him what happened to his father, and when Hiro tells him that Shifu has told Hiro enough and thinks that Yokai killed him.', Yokai says that he is Hiro's father. A stunned Hiro says 'No. No' and will say 'I failed, guys. I'm sorry I failed.'. Yokai will then say 'Have you been fighting me your whole life, only to fail now? How marvellous.' And when Hiro yells 'Noooooooooooo! Noooooooooooooo!', Yokai will say 'Yes!' in Brain's voice from Pinky and the Brain and will say 'Are you still trying to win? Good heavens. You've got an overdeveloped sense of vengeance. It is your destiny. Join me, or else your overdeveloped sense of vengeance will get you into trouble someday.'. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Star Wars Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs